


Turning Tide

by LosttotheHoping



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have an argument.  It goes in an unexpected direction, but neither of them are disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tide

My life had always been this perfect little box.  I got what I wanted, who I wanted and where I wanted.  Then there was you, and the box was opened and spilled for all the world to see.

It'd been this way since we met, you remember right? How our eyes locked, and there was that breath of silence before I was running my mouth like a damn fool? Anyway, somehow we always ended up clashing in one way or another. Over Fury's secret plots, or Thor’s allegiance (I never will trust the guy completely, and that gets on your nerves, doesn’t it?)...  Or hell, even over the color of paint on my kitchen wall.

Just like with now, when I opened my mouth and screamed at you - God, I don’t even know what started the argument, and yes, I know it was probably my fault - and you got quieter and quieter.  I think a part of me wanted you to snap and scream back.  That part of me spoke next, spilling the spiteful words like poison, thick with syrupy sarcasm and glazed in frustrated anger.

“ _I hate you._ ”

I had a feeling, when I said those three little words, that I was opening myself up for a whole new can of worms.  And your response, the one I wasn’t expecting, was the last nail in the coffin.  But the thing is... I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to stop where this was going.

When your fingers latched onto my wrists like compact iron bands, and pinned them to the wall.  When your mouth landed hard against mine, so dominating, and furious, and _hungry_.  When our bodies pressed against one another, hard and wanting.

I didn’t want it to stop.   _I didn’t stop it_.  I ended up under you, and then in the aftermath, we both lay silent, reeling from the sudden change of our relationship.  You broke it first.

“I’m sorry.”

I closed my eyes, willing the sinking in my gut to go away.  “Are you,” I deadpanned.  “Bit late for that, isn’t it?”  I sat up and looked around for my pants.   _Where’d they- oh._  On the other side of you.

“No, I mean...”  You let out a sigh, all at once helpless and frustrated.  “I... forced you.  I’m sorry.  I just... I snapped.  I didn’t mean-”

“ _You_ forced _me_?” I interrupted, and proceeded to laugh my ass off in exaggerated mirth.  Honestly, I was feeling anything but mirthful.  “That’s hysterical.”

Then came the guilty silence, and I could read it all too well.  It kind of pissed me off.  The silence said what you wouldn’t, couldn’t, to my face.  “Listen, Steve, if I’d really wanted to make you stop, _I would have_ ,” I snarled, pointedly reaching over you and snagging my pants.

Your hand came up and caught my wrist.  “... I didn’t exactly give you a chance to decide otherwise...”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” I groaned.  “With _you_ , of all people.  Look, we got angry, we fucked, we should have worked it off.  Nothing serious.  Let me go so I can get dressed again.”

“Don’t make it sound so crass,” you snapped back.  “It was... It meant more to me than... that.  I know you don’t...”  You sighed, abruptly losing steam.  “Just... let me keep my delusions, alright?”

Well fuck.  When you put it that way...  “Idiot.”  And I leaned over, placing a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss on the corner of your mouth before hurrying back into my clothes.  I knew I’d regret it as soon as I saw that stupid grin on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written... in June 2012. I forgot about it, mostly cuz I... wasn’t all that impressed with it. Nonetheless, I wrote it, so... I figured I may as well share it. Maybe someone else will find enjoyment in it. ^^;


End file.
